Defencive
by Masterclass MC
Summary: The world is now ruled by supernatural beings. Rocky and Cece are homeless and walking around aimlessly in the woods on Friday the 13th. They are attacked and are rescued by a mysterious teenager that makes Cece a properstion she literaly can not refuse. And she thinks that somethings up between Rocky and this new person.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): What happens when you take a walk in the woods at night on Friday the 13th? You get attacked.**

**Chapter 1: An attack; A Protector**

"Hey Cece, I don't think we should be here" said Rocky to her best friend, Cece. "I know maybe we should just leave," said Cece looking scared. They were 5 miles into a dark forest that they knew nothing about. "Cece, I'm scared," said Rocky cowering into the shorter girl's shoulder. "I am to Rocky but we just got to keep walking back," replied Cece hugging the brunette as they walked. "Hey you here that" asked Rocky straitening up and looking around. "Yeah I did," replied Cece. Just then something jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of them. "Ahhh!" they both yelled. "Run" yelled Cece as they turned and ran as fast as they could. But they couldn't shake what ever was behind them.

"Run Cece" yelled to the shorter girl as she fell behind. "I can't run any faster," panted Cece, "Ahh." Rocky turned to see a gut-wrenching site. Cece was on the ground cowering, as the beast got closer to them. It stood about 2 ½ feet off the ground and was about 5 feet in length. Rocky grabbed a stick off the ground and hurled it at the monster. That gave Cece just enough time to stand and stumble over as the monster advanced on them. "What do we do now?" asked Rocky as she and Cece slowly walked backwards. "Apparently, we die," said Cece. "Well then I have something I need to tell you," said Rocky. "What's that?" asked Cece. "I love you, No homo though," said Rocky. "Same here, No homo as well," replied Cece.

"Ahh!" yelled Cece as she was thrown to the ground and Rocky was thrown about 5 feet to the left. "Rocky, help!" yelled Cece as she was being mauled. Rocky tried to get up to help her friend but she couldn't get up. "Hey hairy, what do you think you're doing" yelled Rocky as she managed to through herself around the rock. She managed to get the beast's attention. But it was in the wrong way. As the beast stalked over, Rocky all of a sudden felt very scared. Cece yelled but the beast already had targeted Rocky. It looked almost like the monster had been looking for her as its eyes shown for a second before it hunched down for a strike. Rocky clenched her eyes and prepared for it to be all over. "Rocky, NO!" yelled Cece watching as it appeared like Rocky was going to die at the jaws of the beast.

BOOM! Rocky opened her eyes to see the creature's forehead was wet and red with blood. Its eyes were glazed and it was shaking. It then collapsed and she saw what had caused the noise. Standing over her and the beast was a teenager that looked about their same age. But there were some obvious differences such as the fact that he had on a camouflage shirt and blue jeans. Another difference was he was armed to the teeth. He had a shotgun slung over his shoulder with ammunition on the sling. He also had a long pistol holster with a revolver in it strapped to his side. On the same side he had a Calvary sword and more ammo on the belt this was all strapped onto. On his other side he had an empty holster and another holster with an automatic pistol in it.

In his hand he had the final weapon she could see. It was a great big Desert Eagle automatic. As he put the gun back in the holster, he stepped closer to her and stooped down to her and looked her in the eye. He had eyes that were a mix of green and brown with the outside being brown and the inside turning to a slight green ring. He had a hard look on his face that changed to a look of worry and caring for about a second before his eyes flashed and his face changed. She realized that his eyes hadn't flashed; he was wearing glasses. Huh, funny that he would be wearing them, she thought as her head went fuzzy. He scooped her up and she blanked out with her arms around his neck and her face in his shoulder.

**(A/N): Short, huh? Well this is just chapter 1. It's my second Fanfiction story and the only with the supernatural genre. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Here is the second chapter of Defencive. Hope you guys like it.**

"Rocky, Rocky, ROCKY!" called Cece to her sleeping friend on the bed. Wh-what happened, Rocky thought. "Oh good you're awake now, Jason wants to talk to us," Cece said standing up. "Who's Jason?" asked Rocky. "Oh I'm sorry, you were asleep when he said his name, Jason's the guy that saved us from that thing" explained Cece. "Good you're awake," said the boy who was apparently named Jason as he walked in. He still had his pistols and sword, but his shotgun was missing. "Who are you and why are you here?" asked Jason looking at Cece. "We have just been walking around since the disaster and we crossed the highway into this forest looking for shelter" answered Cece. "Yeah, then we were attacked by that thing," said Rocky trying to sit up. "That thing was what is known as a Howler," Jason said taking out one of his revolvers and sliding the cylinders out and pulling out one of the shells, laying the gun on a chair beside him.

"See this, only thing that will kill them," said Jason holding up the bullet. It was a .45 caliber bullet with a blue tip on it. "That blue bullet is made of titanium, good for just about everything that goes bump in the night," he said putting the bullet back in the gun. "You, come with me" he said pointing at Cece. "Me?" asked Cece timidly pointing to herself. "No your friend on the bed, yes you!" said Jason walking out. "What's his problem?" asked Rocky. "I don't know, but he better drop the attitude," said Cece making a face. "It took you long enough," said Jason leaning against a tree. "You know where you are?" asked Jason pushing himself off the tree and walking over toward her. "No, I don't," she said looking around. "You are in are in post disaster Vicksburg, Mississippi; on my property," said Jason moving his hand in a sweeping motion. "But, that's impossible; we're from Chicago, Illinois; not Mississippi," said Cece. "Well, I've lived here all my life and I think I would know where I am," replied Jason with his usual attitude. "Hey, you need to lose the 'tude dude," yelled Cece pointing her finger into Jason's chest. Jason looked angry for a second then busted out laughing. "You are quiet vocal about your feelings, aren't you? What is your's and the girl on the bed's name?" asked Jason.

"My name is Cece and her name is Rocky," replied Cece. "Well Cece I have an offer you can not and will not refuse if you have any sense at all. I am going to train you to defend yourself in case of another attack," said Jason looking her in the eye. "And what if I don't want to be trained?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Then I guess I will have to ask you to leave and you will most likely die," said Jason as if it were nothing at all. "What do you mean I would have to leave, I can't leave Rocky!" exclaimed Cece enraged. "Well I'm afraid your friend will never be able to leave this camp," said Jason looking at her. "What? Why?" she half asked, have yelled. "I didn't want to tell you this, but your friend may never walk again," he said coolly. "Why is that?" she asked all of a sudden dropping her tone of voice with a shocked expression. "She has suffered an injury to her lower back that we think may have left her paralyzed from the waist down," said Jason looking away. After a long pause, Cece sighed then lifted her head to look at Jason. "Alright, I do it," she said. "Good, meet me back here at 6:00 in the morning. And I'm afraid that you may not tell Rocky anything that we have discussed other than telling her that you will be trained and will not be allowed to see her during that time," said Jason turning around and walking off. "Wait, why?" she yelled following. "We will discuss it in the morning, now go to your friend's side and rest; you will need it," he said.

Cece sighed and walked into the building Rocky was housed in. She supposed it was a 1-room infirmary. "So what did Jason want?" asked Rocky who looked up from a magazine as Cece entered the room. "Well he told me that he is going to train me in case of another attack," said Cece. "That's great!" said Rocky excitedly. "That's not all; I can't visit you while I am training," said Cece looking down. "What?" asked Rocky suddenly becoming sullen. "He won't tell me why, just that I can't tell you what I'm doing and that I can't see you," Cece said as she looked back at Rocky with tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry; it can't last that long, and I'm sure we'll find someway to communicate," said Rocky in a calming and caring manner holding out her hands for a hug, which Cece gave her. "Well he told me to come here and rest so I guess I'd better," said Cece pulling up a chair.

"J, you didn't have to be so hard on her," said a boy way under Jason's height. "I know Jack, but I just want her to expect the hard things to come in," replied Jason leaning his head down in his hands and sitting down. "J, you have to learn to ease up; to help people along, not just push them," said the little boy as he faded back into the darkness. "I know little brother, I know," said Jason slowly falling asleep.

(A/N): Dear anonymous reviewer, I hope that this explanation answers your question as to who Jason is. In my mind he is basically a gun toting, stone cold, don't take no bull-crap skitsofaniac. And for those of you who don't know what Schizophrenia is, it is a mental condition that makes you see and hear people who aren't actually there.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): What's up people? Miss me? Probably not, and I have learned to live with that. Sorry, had to let my craziness flow through. You'll find I do that a lot.

Chapter 3: First lesson, First shot.

"Ah, and she finally emerges from her sleep," said Jason rather sarcastically as Cece walks up looking tired and in a foul mood. "Shut up," she states bluntly. "Well someone isn't a morning person," said Jason laughing which he then stopped and gained a serious face, " Today we are going to start your training. First, I have a question for you. Have you ever had experiences with firearms?" "No, I haven't," said Cece. "Ok, next question. Have you ever gotten into a fight?" "Yes, and I got my rear end kicked," she said hanging her head. "Ok, one final question. Does Rocky have any skill when it comes to hand-to-hand combat?" asked Jason. "Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with me," she said looking at Jason. "Don't worry; it'll all make sense in a minute. Well, you said that you were unceremoniously defeated in a hand-to-hand fight, right," he said. "Yes," she replied. "There is a reason for this," said Jason, "It is because you are hard wired to use weapons, not hand-to-hand combat." "Why would you say that?" asked Cece confused. "Cece, everybody has a talent in either weapons or hand-to-hand combat; no matter how small the talent," replied Jason. "But I've never shot a gun or even held one," said Cece looking at Jason like he was crazy.

"Ok, then I got a test to prove it," said Jason pulling his revolver out of its holster and passing it to Cece. "What do you want me to do with this?" asked Cece. "Hold it in a pistol grip," said Jason crossing his arms. Cece looked at him funny, but complied. "Very good, how did you know that if you never held a handgun in your life?" asked Jason smiling. "I was taught," replied Cece. "By who, because it wasn't me?" asked Jason. "I don't know," said Cece looking down trying to remember. "That's because you weren't, I told you it was hard wiring in your brain that taught you," said Jason taking back his pistol. "Ok then what does Rocky having fighting skills have to do with this?" asked Cece. "Have you notice your eye color isn't normal? Such as it changing," asked Jason. "Yeah, how did you know that?" said Cece. "Because mine used to do the same thing, but you notice that Rocky's does not. Eventually yours will stop changing like mine have and just be stuck like this," said Jason pointing to his eye. "So that's like a mark?" asked Cece clarifying things. "Precisely," answered Jason, "Come on." "Where are we going?" asked Cece. "To the shooting range," answered Jason looking over his shoulder.

"So why are we here again?" asked Cece. "To teach you your first lesson, how to properly hold and shoot the firearms we use here," answered Jason setting his weapons on a table and then setting down two double gun cases down. "First we are going to start with the most basic of calibers, the .22 long rifle," said Jason grabbing a single shot rifle from one of the cases. "To fire the weapon you: put the bullet in the chamber, aim, pull the knob back, and finally pull the trigger," said Jason motioning for Cece to plug her ears. He then demonstrated each step and ending with the rifle letting out a large CRACK and a crow falling out of a tree. He then handed the gun to Cece along with a single .22 LR round. She then loaded the rifle as Jason demonstrated. "What do I need to aim at?" asked Cece putting the gun to her shoulder. "Try for that can laying on the ground out there," answered Jason putting his fingers in Cece's ears. She quickly pulled away and looked at him funny. "Why are you doing that?" she asked. "The .22 caliber has a very high pitch sound that can damage your ears more than any other caliber," stated Jason putting his fingers in her ears; she didn't resist this time. She did as he told her and took a breath and slowly let it out halfway then pulled the trigger. She was rewarded with the sound of the can being hit and thrown into the air. "Very good," said Jason pulling away.

"You ready for a higher caliber?" he asked picking up one of his pistols. "Sure," said Cece. He handed her the gun she held it like she held the revolver. "Whoa, don't pull the trigger," said Jason stepping in. "Why?" asked Cece. "If you had your thumb would have had what is known as railroad tracks on it," said Jason showing her the correct way to hold the gun. She then lined up with the can once more and took a breath. Then she let it out half way and pulled the trigger. She was surprised as the gun kicked back against her hand and she almost dropped it. "What was that?" she asked setting the gun down. "You just shot a gun I didn't think a person as small as you could shoot and not drop it on the first try, a .45 caliber automatic handgun," said Jason, "go ahead and empty the whole clip into the can if you think you're brave enough." "Oh, don't worry, I can handle it," said Cece in a tone that suggested that she wasn't scared at all. She pulled the trigger once again, and again, and again, and again. Once she shot the whole 6 round clip her hand felt like it was on fire. "I think I'm ready to stop now," said Cece setting the gun down. "Don't worry the next gun is a rifle so it won't kick as much," said Jason picking up a bolt action Remington Model 7 rifle. "This is a 7mm-308 or a 7mm-08 as it is normally known as. The reason it is called this is because it is a 7mm bullet necked down to a 308 cartridge," he says loading the rifle. "But this isn't just any old rifle, this is Old Faithful," said Jason handing it to her. "Why do you call it that?" she asked. "Because in all the years I've had owned this gun, it has never malfunctioned," he replied. "This is your gun?" she asked slightly shocked. "Yep, got this gun in '09 from my grandfather for Christmas. So please be careful with it," said Jason covering his ears. She went through the firing sequence once more.

"Wow, that was loud," she says lowering the gun. "Yep, that's because it has a rather short barrel on it," replies Bill as she handed it back to him. "Cece, I am not an entirely unthoughtful person; so I have decided that instead of you having no contact with Rocky, you two will be aloud to pass letters to each other," he said sitting on the bench. "Really? Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she replies jumping up and down while hugging him. "Hey, hey, easy now; I would like to be able to walk in a minute and not have to be carried away on a stretcher," said Jason, "But there is an exception to the rules; you are not allowed to talk about your training. Also it will be read, not by me, but it will be read. Keep these in mind." "Yes, of course," replies Cece containing herself again. "Now let's go so I can show you the camp!" says Jason hopping off the table.

(A/N): So that was chapter three. Oh and I forgot to put the title of the last chapter. It's Startling News, A Proposal. And when Cece was hugging Jason I know a few of you mistook the first part of Jason's sentence in a perverted manner. And don't try and say you didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hey people, so for this chapter we are going to skip forward to the end of Cece's training since I'm to lazy to write those sequences. Also I'm going to give you an update on some of the characters. Jason and Rocky have been getting closer and closer. He also has been working on a secret project that has to do with the story in a few chapters. Cece has changed dramatically as far as attitude on everything goes. Rocky has found out she may never walk again and has come to accept it. Hence why she and Jason are so close b/c he was there for her since Cece was training. And that wasn't his plan by the way.

**Chapter 4: A meeting, A defender**

"Cece, today you are going to learn about the upkeep of the vehicles we use here. They are: 4 Ford trucks, 10 Yamaha Kodiaks, and a mono-hull boat. Now let's get started," said Jason standing in front of Cece. They were dressed in similar outfits. They both had a camouflage shirt and blue jeans. The differences were that Jason's were just regular jeans and a regular shirt. While Cece's was camo graphic Tee shirt with blue writing on it and skinny jeans. After a little walk they arrived at a garage. "Now seeing as we are a rebel force, we can't just take our vehicles to a shop. We work on them ourselves," said Jason walking into the garage. "Today you'll learn about the most basic vehicle and one of the easiest to repair thanks to the fact that they are rather old but durable and easy to understand," said Jason walking her over to a selection of 4 trucks. On a jack stand was one that had a brown and white paint job. "These two are my favorites because they were my families and I grew up riding in them. This one here on the jack was my grandfather's '94 Ford F-250 with a 7.3-liter engine. That one over there in the blue and black is my father's '88 version of that truck," said Jason smiling at the trucks. "So why is this one on the jack?" asked Cece. "Because it is the one we are going to be inspecting today," said Jason walking over to the truck. "Now for the first lesson we are going to do something simple but vital, talking off the wheel-"began Jason. "Taking off the wheel, pssh; that'll be easy," said Cece waving her hand. "- in under 1 minute," finished Jason.

"Ok, that's a little harder," said Cece losing her smile. "It ain't actually that hard when you get used to doing it. Now let's get started!" said Jason rubbing his hands together.

"So now you know just about anything you need to know about maintaining this truck," said Jason laying down a wrench and looking at Cece. "Just this truck! Are you kidding me?" Cece exclaimed. "Let me rephrase that, all the trucks," said Jason laughing, "I think that you're done for the day. Come on let's go for a little ride," said Jason grabbing the keys to a wheeler before walking to the back of the shop. "These are our Kodiaks, they all have 400 cc engines except for a special one of mine," said Jason walking to the front of the 4 columns of wheelers. In the front was a single wheeler just like the others. "What makes this one special is that it has a recalibrated engine into a 450 cc," said Jason. "Hit the rack fireball," he said mounting the bike.

After about 5 minutes of riding over rough land, they made it to they're destination. "This is my old home," said Jason moving his arm in a sweeping motion. "So this is where you grew up, huh?" said Cece walking away from the wheeler. "Yep, and there is a reason we are here," said Jason. "What's that?" "We are here to scout the place out and send a team up here to reclaim it," replied Jason pulling out his automatic .45. "What are we looking for?" "Just enemy patrols. Nothing bad," said Jason looking around. After about 30 minutes they got ready to leave. "You think you could drive this thing?" asked Jason standing beside the bike. "I don't know," replied Cece eagerly knowing that Jason was telling her that she was about to learn. "Then it's time to find out," replied Jason. When they finally made it back to camp, Cece parked the bike and they walked through camp. "Cece, I think that I should tell you something," said Jason. "That you're in love with Rocky?" asked Cece with a look of expectancy. "What? Why do you say that?" asked Jason looking at her funny. "Well it's just that you spend every waking moment either training me, at the range, in your room, or with her which takes up the most time besides training me," said Cece nonchalantly. "It's that obvious huh," said Jason looking down with a smile and continuing to walk. "Pretty much to everyone other than Rocky, and don't worry, I won't tell her," she said. "Thanks, I want to tell her when I surprise her," said Jason. "So what have you got?" "I can't tell you anything other than it will make her life a lot better," replied Jason, "Now as I was saying before, Cece tomorrow you will defender ranking." "My what now?" she asked. "It means you have completed your training and you are assigned to a team," said Jason looking at her.

"So, we won't see each other?" asked Cece looking almost worried. "No we will see each other as I am leader of the camp and you are allowed to do anything around camp that you please as long as it is constructive," he replied. "Also I am allowing you to see Rocky tonight with me," he said. "I can! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" said Cece jumping up and down. "Relax, don't have a heart attack. I think she will be happy to see you, but don't send her any letters tonight because I want it to be a surprise and also I need you to dress in your battle uniform as afterward me and you are to do a mid-night hunt as always before your ceremony," said Jason. "I get a ceremony?" she said in awe. "Yes, so meet me here tonight at 8:00 and be sure to wear all of your gear. Guns and all, I want Rocky to see just how different you have become," said Jason walking off.

**(A/N): Hope ya'll liked it. So what do you think Jason's surprise is going to be? And also I just got to level with you guys to see if you guys think this is weird. I started working on Sound of Madness about a month ago and this story about 2 weeks ago. At first I had to watch 3 or 4 episodes to know what I'm talking about. Now I watch it on a regular basis. IT IS SCREWING ME UP! And I want to know your honest, unadulterated feelings about both my stories. To answer just PM me. Also, if you got any ideas on how to make it better or an idea for story that features a kind of insanity tell me, best idea wins. So long from the South. (And just if you're wondering, insanity is my thing b/c it is something I can relate to.)**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): So have you figured out what the surprise is? And what do you think will happen while Bill and Cece are on the hunt? Let's find out shall we?

Chapter 5: A surprise, A sword fight

Cece had gone back to her room and changed into her battle clothes. They were basically the same clothes she had to wear normally, but these were able to hold more ammo and clips. After she had grabbed all of her weapons she looked at the time on her phone. It's a good thing they have that silent generator, she thought plugging it back in to the wall. She then walked to where she was supposed to meet Jason. Sure enough he was standing there with a tall slender box and all his weapons. "You ready?" he asked picking up the box and putting it across his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ready," she answered as they started to walk to the infirmary. "Stay out here and wait for my signal, ok," he told her when they arrived at the door to the infirmary. "Right," said Cece in reply as she watched Jason walk in. "Hey Rocky, how you doin'" asked Jason setting the box down against the wall and walked closer to her bed. "Hey Jason, what's in the box?" she asked him in return. "A surprise, but right now I got someone you might want to see," he said tapping the wall as a signal for Cece to walk in.

"CECE!" yelled Rocky as Cece stepped into the room. "Whoa, you changed," she stated looking Cece over as she walked up to her bed. "I suppose that's a good thing?" asked Cece with a smile. "Yes it is, you and Jason look like you could be siblings. Well except for the fact that Jason is way taller than you," she said with a smile looking back at Jason. "You did a great job training her, I just know it," she said. "Thank you, and after we leave here, she will go on her first hunt to prove she is worthy of the Defender status," said Jason putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're finished with training!" she said with a wild eyed and gaping mouth look. "Yeah, how did you know about that?" asked Cece. "Well, me and Jason talk a lot," said Rocky. "Now Rocky, you and Cece both want to know what's in this box I see," said Jason picking up the box and bringing it closer. He set it on her bed and grabbed his pocketknife from his front pocket of his jeans. "Open it," he said passing the knife to Rocky. She cut the box open and looked inside.

"Jason, what is this?" asked Rocky pulling a pair of long metal shafts with padded cuffs on them and were connected at a pelvis like bridge. "This is an invention of my own design that works like the bottom half of an exoskeleton. It should help you be able to walk around again," said Jason moving the box off the bed. "Jason, I don't know how I can thank you," she said looking up at him. "It's nothing for the one I love," he replied letting it sink in. "Wh-What? Did you just say you loved me?" asked Rocky looking surprised. "Yes, I did," replied Jason with a smile. "I love you too," she said then they kissed. "Aw!" said Cece causing them to break apart Rocky to give her a glare that said she ruined the moment. "Alright Cece, I guess we should head out," said Jason kissing Rocky one last time. "Jason, keep her safe. I want to be at a ceremony tomorrow, not a funeral. Got it?" said Rocky as they prepared to leave. "You got it baby, she can't get into that much trouble," said Jason.

"Ok, a few things you should know when hunting: always watch your partner's back, keep all of your weapons loaded and ready, always keep your guard up, and finally try to aim for the head, it's their weakest point," said Jason taking all his weapons and making sure they were loaded and had a round in the chamber. Cece mimicked this action with her weapons. "Alright let's go kill us some creatures," said Jason. They left camp and were walking in silence looking around when Jason stopped and pointed up ahead and to the left. He pulled his shotgun off his shoulder and motioned for Cece to follow. After a little ways he put his hand up telling her to stop. They sat for a minute as Jason looked over the bushes then turned to her and put 4 fingers and then making a dog shadow puppet. This indicated that there were 4 Howlers. Jason flipped the safety off on the shotgun as Cece pulled out an automatic .38 pistol. They stepped out of the bushes together and Jason called out to the Howlers. "Hey, flea-for-brains, where are you going?" he yelled causing the Howlers to turn around. They all started to snarl and stalked toward the two. "Shoot!" yelled Jason. They both fired their weapons at the same time. Two of the four Howlers fell and the other two looked at their fallen brethren and then turned back to Jason and Cece with even fiercer gazes. Click! "Ah, Jason, we got a problem," said Cece. "What's that?" asked Jason backing up. "My gun won't fire," said Cece. "Same here, well looks like you are going to get your first try at sword fighting today," said Jason slinging the shotgun over his shoulder and drawing his sword as Cece did the same with her sword. While Cece's was a simple Katanna type sword, Jason's was a Confederate Calvary sword with a blood groove running ¾ of the length of the blade. The Howlers then jumped at them they both dodged the attack. Jason swung the sword down the back of the beast making it screech and howl.

Cece spun to avoid the teeth of the animal trying to kill her. She then came back with a strike to the back of the head that knocked to beast 5 feet away and onto the ground. "Come on you mangy mutt, come and get some," yelled Jason swinging his sword like a pair of nun chucks. He then stabbed the beast in the head. "Ah, Jason, look behind you," said Cece pointing behind him. He turned around and swung his sword decapitating the Howler. "Thanks Cece," said Jason putting his sword in its scabbard. "Come on, let's head back to camp. It's almost 1:00 in the morning and you got to be ready to go by 9:00 in the morning," said Jason as Cece followed him back to camp. Once they were there, Cece went to her room and flopped on her bed; immediately falling asleep.

**(A/N): So what ya'll think about them apples? Hope ya'll like this story because so far it has been going a lot better than Sound of Madness. For now just remember, Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your guns the closest of all.**


End file.
